


good things come to those who wait

by georgiehensley



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Grammy Awards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, a chance encounter on one of the most important nights of Nathan’s life makes him realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be a lot more Wanted fic on here. Yes, I know the fandom size has probably been reduced because of the hiatus, nor is anyone willing to write anything during said hiatus, but still. There really aren't enough fics about them on here.
> 
> Anyway, the inspiration for this was kind of taken from a mix of things - the excitement towards Nathan's solo music, the band's music continuously coming up on shuffle all day, the Grammys coming up - so, yeah, I decided to write something.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm aware that I wrote Scooter in as Nathan's manager when I know he's not actually managing Nathan at the moment... I'm not entirely sure who his manager is, so, yeah, I made up the fact that it's Scooter. (But the other nominees/performers are made up too, so.)
> 
> Title taken from Nathan's new single (the title was announced today), "Good Things Come to Those Who Wait".

It’s the night of the Grammy’s and Nathan’s going.

No, it’s the night of the Grammy’s and Nathan’s _performing_.

Actually, it’s the night of the Grammy’s and Nathan’s **_nominated_**.

Normally, he wouldn’t be freaking out over something like this, because he’s been to award shows before and lost and still been respectful to the winners, but still, he’s never been nominated for a _Grammy_ before – this is huge, bigger than any other award he’s been up for in the past.

He still doesn’t think he’ll win, though, if he’s being honest. He’s up against some of the biggest names in music for Album of the Year – Ed Sheeran, Maroon 5, Coldplay, Taylor Swift – there’s no way he’ll ever win over any of them. It just can’t happen.

And if it ever _did_ happen, it would definitely be a shock to _everyone_.

~ 

Coming offstage after his performance, Nathan feels a rush flowing through him. The energy that takes over makes him feel like he has enough confidence to go back out and perform again, numerous times if he really wanted to. It’s not even due to the slightest bit of alcohol in his system, that’s almost all disappeared now due to his energy high.

Once he’s changed and trying to head back to his seat before the commercial break ends, he finds himself accidentally bumping into someone.

“Oh, sorry.” He’s quick to say.

“Hey, stranger.” The taller man in front of him says, teasing smile on his face. As Nathan glances up at him, meeting a pair of seemingly familiar blue eyes, he’s suddenly drawing a blank. Yes, the man in front of him is handsome and his gaze is comforting and Nathan’s sure he’s heard that voice once before, but he still can’t seem to put a name to the face.

“I, uh,” He says, finding himself at a lost for words. “I-I should go.” With that, he pushes past the stranger, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. He glances behind him, realizing that the hand belongs to the same man he’d just bumped into.

“Good luck out there, Nath.” The man says, and for a split second, Nathan wonders how the man knows his name, before he remembers that he’s _Nathan Sykes, Grammy-nominated artist._ “I have no doubt that you’ll win.”

“O-okay.” Nathan says, smiling politely before wiggling out of the man’s grip, trying to remember who the man is as he walks back to his seat.

A half hour later, when he’s tuned out one award and both One Direction and Ariana Grande’s performances, he still finds himself drawing a blank.

~ 

“And the Grammy goes to… Good Things, Nathan Sykes!”

He did it. He won. He won a _Grammy._ Even as he stands from his seat, being pulled into a tight hug by Scooter and high-fiving Harry on his way towards the stage, he still feels like he’s dreaming. It isn’t until he’s standing onstage, clutching the award in his hand, that he realizes that this is real, that it’s actually happening.

“Oh my god,” Is the first thing out of his mouth, followed by a giggle and more cheers from the audience, Nathan’s gaze still on his award, shaking his head in disbelief. “I have no idea what I did to deserve this.” More cheers.

“Um, first of all,” He goes on to say. “I’d like to thank my manager Scooter Braun for getting me signed to my label, and all the writers and producers I’ve worked with over the past year. Without them, this album wouldn’t exist today.” He smiles.

“And also the fans, without you guys, this album wouldn’t be so successful, and my music would not be all over the radio like it is right now.” A few more cheers. At that point, he glances up, and it might be his imagination, but he swears his eyes meet the same blue ones from before, and he smiles once again.

“Most of all, I’d like to thank the four blokes who got me my job in the first place,” He says. “Tom, Siva, Max, and Jay. Without you lot I wouldn’t even be up here right now at all, or I wouldn’t be as good of an artist, as good of a person. You guys – along with my family, who I almost forgot about, sorry – made me the man I am today and I really couldn’t be more grateful. I love you guys so much and I will come back to you sometime soon, I promise!” He giggles yet again then, waving before being ushered offstage. Once he reaches the backstage area, he’s met with a sight he never expected to see that night, one which only causes the smile on his face to grow, and leads him to putting his award down on the floor.

“We’re so proud of you.” A familiar Bolton accent says, before the owner of said voice pulls Nathan into a tight hug.

“I still can’t believe you won, mate.” Manchester accent says, owner also joining the hug.

“You’re still ours, though. Don’t forget it.” Dublin accent says, doing the same. Nathan only laughs, taking in the feel of being pulled into three different embraces at once, having missed that feeling for so many years.

“I’ll always belong to you guys.” He says as the other three men step away from him. “So, can we call the hiatus over with now? Since I’ve probably just sold us a ton more albums?” The men in front of him all laugh. A moment later, a new pair of arms wrap around Nathan’s waist from behind, startling him. He jumps, turning around in the embrace, only to look into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

“Jay.” He breathes out, a softer smile appearing on his face, one he hasn’t worn for years now.

“I knew you could do it, little Nath.” He says. Nathan only smiles more, his own arms wrapping around Jay’s neck, pulling him down so his head can rest on his shoulder.

“I missed you.” He says softly. Jay chuckles lightly.

“I missed you too.” He says, pressing a kiss to Nathan’s cheek. The shorter of the two pulls back slightly, only to pull Jay back down again, pressing their lips together in a small, chaste kiss. When the kiss ends, they’re met with the sound of wolf-whistles coming from their friends.

“Guys,” Nathan says, blush tinting his cheeks as he turns back around.

“It’s about fucking time, mate.” Tom says. Nathan only blushes more, and Jay presses another kiss to his cheek, arms still wrapped around his waist from behind.

“So, what do you say we go celebrate you winning this bad boy?” Max says, picking Nathan’s award up off the ground.

“Show’s not over yet.” Nathan says.

“So?” Tom says.

“Won’t be the first time we ditched an award show.” Siva adds. Nathan giggles at that, before following his bandmates out of the arena. Along the way to one of their cars, Jay’s arms leave Nathan’s side, but the younger of the two still finds his hand, lacing their fingers together. When Jay gives his hand a light squeeze, Nathan can’t help but smile again, finally feeling at home again while he’s reunited with his boys.


End file.
